


three times someone warned peter about wade and the one time wade warned him too

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chinese Translation Available, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Jessica Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 194
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	three times someone warned peter about wade and the one time wade warned him too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/gifts).



> This has been translated into Chinese by [ClintashaStony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClintashaStony). Read it [here](https://christinatimo.lofter.com/post/1ddbe240_1c84d3d13).

**_Mr. Stark_ **

"Why are you hanging around Deadpool?", Mr. Stark asserted as he stormed into the workshop of the Avengers facility. 

Peter flinched at the tone Mr. Stark was using. It made him feel like he was that lonely fifteen year old again. Whenever Mr. Stark was angry or displeased it always made Peter feel like a complete disappointment. He put down the wrench he was using on the workbench, and swiveled the stool around to face Mr. Stark. "He's my friend."

"No, no he's not. Deadpool doesn't have friends, Pete. He doesn't have enough of a heart to like people. His personal Jiminy Cricket has long since vacated its residence. You're not safe with him."

"I think I am." 

"Has your brain turned to mush? You'll never be safe with him. People have a tendency to die when he's in the vicinity. He's a stone cold killer, Peter. He likes to kill. It's his job for fucks sake. How can you even say you're safe around him?"

"Well…" Peter gulped and tried to think of the right words. "Well maybe he likes me more than you."

"I--" Tony's face contorted and he pulled out his phone from his pocket. It must have been important because right before he hit the answer icon, he said "We're not done with this conversation." Mr. Stark left the lab with as much flare as he had entered.

Peter heaved a great sigh. He felt tense now. He'd come upstate to help him relax after last night He'd been avoiding texting Wade all day. After last night when Wade confessed that he was in love with Peter, had been in love with him for the better part of a year.

And he didn't know what to say. He'd _left_ without saying a word. Not a goodbye, or a I need to think this over… Instead he shot out a web and swung away. He remembered hearing Wade call out to him, but Peter had ignored it. He'd just wanted to go away.

He _still_ didn't exactly know what to say. He didn't want to lie and didn't want to put his foot in his mouth like he always did. Peter cared for Wade. A lot. He would be lying if he'd said that he hadn't thought of Wade like _that_ … Like a boyfriend. But Peter wasn't sure if he was in love with Wade. Not yet anyway. Peter had a feeling that it wouldn't be a hard thing to do.

Rey's Theme started and Peter saw that he had a text… A text from Wade. 

There was also a missed call from Bucky.

**_Bucky_ **

"Don't trust him."

"Why not?" he asked.

Peter ducked down missing Bucky's punch, feeling the air blow past his cheek as he moved out of the way. Bucky went in for another punch, this time a jab, but Peter was able to block it. He couldn't help but smile a little. Anytime he was able to _not_ get hit by the Winter Soldier only made him feel more confident. Even though he'd been able to grab Bucky's hand mid-punch when they first met in Germany, Bucky was still more skilled in fighting hand to hand.

Peter repeated his question, "Why not?"

He twisted his body, lifted his leg, bent at his knee to swing around for a hook kick to his friend's side. However as he was midway in hooking his leg around Bucky's waist, Peter was caught off guard. Bucky didn't respond verbally to Peter's question, choosing to instead go in for a few rapid fire punches aimed at his abdomen. Peter was able to get his balance and dodge one of the three. He wheezed out a breath. Before he could compile himself, Bucky's right hook connected with his jaw, followed by a swift side kick which sent Peter down to the mat. 

"You need to stop pulling your punches," Bucky scolded as he reached out with his human hand for Peter to grab. Peter rolled his eyes and accepted the unneeded help to stand. He brushed off imaginary dirt from the thick gym mat. "You also need to stop talking during fights."

"But why shouldn't I trust him?" Peter wasn't letting Bucky off that easy. Peter wanted advice from his friends about what to do. 

He watched as Bucky rolled his eyes and sigh heavily. "Peter, I've known Wade far longer than you. Believe me, he's not a nice guy." 

"I know that," Peter piped up wanting to kick himself. But it was true. He knew Wade didn't fit into the clean and neat labels of nice guy and bad guy. Wade was different. Wade fit in-between, creating a box all of his own. Was it scary? Yes. Did it bother him? God yes. But there was something about Wade that Peter liked. He was funny, protective, and smart in his own way. He still had an odd sense of justice to help those who needed it. Wade loved fiercely and once someone gained his trust he clung to them for dear life. 

They were very different, but seemed to work. It was just the question if he wanted _more_.

Bucky started across the gym and curled one of his hands around the handles of both of their duffle bags. He said casually bit with a hint of worry, "He's dangerous."

"So? Aren't you?"

Bucky stopped what he was doing, and turned his attention to Peter. He lifted his chin, stared up at the ceiling, and let out a slow exhale. "Yes."

There was a long pause from Bucky. Peter shifted from foot to foot feeling more uncomfortable and awkward with every second that passed. He didn't like long pauses in general, and he knew what he said to Bucky was beyond harsh and hurtful. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I am dangerous. Which is why _me_ telling _you_ that Wade is dangerous should make you take notice." Bucky shook his head, and covered his eyes briefly with his metal hand. A moment later both of his arms were at his sides and Bucky smiled. "C'mon, kid. Our time's up." Bucky wrapped his human arm around Peter's shoulders and led him out of the gym to face a rather annoyed Sam.

Peter checked his phone. There were three unread texts: two from Wade and one from Jessica.

**_Jessica_ **

"I don't know what to tell you, kid," Jessica grumbled before she took a swig from her whisky. "I'm not someone who people go to for advice."

"First time for everything," Peter tried to say as a light-hearted joke, but it fell flat. He looked down at his upturned palms resting on his dark blue jeans. He'd answered Jessica's text to meet up that night in a heartbeat. He hadn't felt like going home, or making plans to meet up with Wade. He hadn't seen Jessica in a few weeks so it seemed like a great excuse to catch up with her.

The sound of Jessica's finger pressing down on the button of her Nikon D90 took him back into the present. "You know it's wrong what you're doing. It's kind of creepy. Creepy and wrong… Wrong and creepy. What's a squish name for that?" He really needed to stop babbling. 

"Yet you take selfies and sell them to The Daily Bugle. I take pictures of scumbags in the act so they get caught. We're both taking shitty photos to make a living."

Peter frowned deeply as he glanced at the couple Jessica was photographing. She might need a telephoto lens to get a detailed look, but Peter only needed his naked eyes. His spider sense (so much better than _Peter Tingle_ ) made sure that his vision was perfect.

There was a woman with cropped black hair with the tips dyed golden blonde. She was half naked, only wearing a red lace bra. Peter saw her bare hip bone and made the assumption that yes, she was definitely only wearing a bra. Her hands were digging into the other woman's hair, tugging it hard, hard enough to hurt. The woman in the red bra reached around and unhooked her lover's bra and tossed it towards the window. The woman knelt down on her knees, disappearing from his line of sight. Peter blushed and averted his eyes away to concentrate on his jeans again. Oh dear God this was so wrong.

He wanted to pretend that what Jessica said didn't hurt, but it did. Just a little. In a way he loved Jessica because she was the only one in his life who appreciated photography. Everyone else thought photography was a waste of time and that he should get a different and more lucrative hobby. Even though Jessica took sketchy photos she had a real eye for it. She'd helped him out more than once to make his photos look better. 

"I take more than just selfies you know. I'm an assistant to Alta Maywood. _The_ assistant to _the_ Alta Maywood. She even let me take all the photos at the governor's press conference when he announced that--"

"It's okay, kid. I was kidding." More clicks from the camera. "I saw the pictures. They looked good. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Peter replied.

"Hand me the sandwich?"

"Is Trish bugging you about eating again?"

Jessica simply ignored him; her hand was still outstretched to receive the sandwich. Peter reached into the paper bag that sat between them. He felt around and picked out the thick triangle plastic container. He easily pulled the lid off with a flick of his finger, and handed over one half of the ham and cheese sandwich.

Jessica took a large bite and continued. "Look. I'm not the best role model when it comes to healthy and functional relationships. "I've never… Ah fuck. Just… Just go with your gut okay? Fuck the Winter Soldier, fuck Stark. Do what you want to do. If you want to fuck Deadpool, then go ahead and fuck him. That's the wonderful thing about being an adult. You don't need others' approval to go on about your life." He watched as his friend put the barely eaten sandwich down on the paper bag and rapidly took photos of the couple. "Just be careful. Okay?"

Peter checked his phone while he was riding the subway back to his apartment. There were six unread texts-- all from Wade. He stared at the screen of his Sony Xperia. He was nervous. He'd been nervous all day. Peter knew what he wanted, but he was scared that he was making the wrong decision. It seemed that almost everyone wanted him to stay the hell away from Wade. But Peter didn't want that. 

He fiddled with his phone, using his thumb to swipe up and down the notification bar. He was putting off writing to Wade because what would he say? How could he make things better between them? What if he messed it all up? He needed to stop thinking and just type it out.

**_Meet tomorrow at 10pm? Usual spot? Tacos from Taco Truck? My treat?_ **

Barely five seconds had passed before Rey's theme began and the melody cut off only to start over again. He had two new texts-- both from Wade.

**Baby boy!!!!! You live!!!! Oh I'm glad that I didn't have to break into Stark's little eco-compound to demand answers. I'd also have to borrow an alpaca just because. 🦙 🤷♂️**

**I'll buy. You always get my order wrong. See you then! 😘**

**_Wade_ **

"I'm sorry," Peter blurted out when Wade sat down beside him on the ledge of the roof and handed over a grease soaked paper bag. 

Wade stilled for a moment, before laughing nervously. "It's alright Spidey. I think I would have run away too if some crazy person confessed their undying love for me. Seriously, it's okay." Peter knew Wade well enough to know that he wasn't okay. Fine it was obvious because of Peter's reaction, but he could tell because of the way Wade held himself, the crinkle of his mask around his eyes, how his voice went up when he'd said _it's okay_.

Wade pulled out a taco from his own bag and started to chow down. 

"Wade-- I--"

"Spidey, it's fine. It's really really really really really fine. Fine. It's fine. Did I say it's fine? Because it's fine."

"Wade, no. Wade please… You don't understand."

"Try and make me understand." Wade's voice was so soft that it took him aback. He'd never heard Wade sound so vulnerable.

"I-- I-- I--" Peter felt sweaty and hot all of a sudden. It felt like he was on stage as the crocodile in Peter Pan when he was in fourth grade. He'd seen all those people in the audience darted off the stage and refused to go back on. "I talked to people about you. I mean sorta. Mr. Stark wasn't exactly in a talking mood. I told Bucky and Jessica though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. The general consensus was that you're dangerous and that I shouldn't hang out with you. That all you know what to do is kill." Oh God why was he prattling on and not getting to his point?

"They're right," Wade's voice was different than it was only a moment ago. It was sadness and betrayal rolled into one. Wade put down his half-eaten taco. "They are."

"I think they're all wrong." Peter scooted a little so his side touched Wade's. "I know you better than they do. I know that there's good in you. A lot of good. I know that you'd never hurt me. I know that you love me." He paused to think of how to word himself. "I don't know if I'm in love with you," Peter put out in the open. "But I'd like to give this a try. That is if you-- Oof!"

Suddenly Wade wrapped his arms around Peter, pulling him close and practically crushing him. Wade's face was buried in the crook of Peter's neck. At first Peter felt awkward, like he always did with hugs. He found that the longer Wade held onto him, the more he wanted to comfort him. Shaking, Peter circled his arms around Wade and squeezed.

"You could be wrong," Wade murmured against his skin.

"I might be, but I don't think I am."

"You could regret it."

"I don't regret being with anyone. I definitely wouldn't be with you."

"I can't save you all the time."

"Good news because I don't expect you to. I can take care of myself. Any more objections?"

" _Thousands_."

Peter snorted. "Look I've spent the last forty-eight hours arguing with myself about what I should do even though I already knew what I wanted. If we both want this, why not give it a shot?"

"Okay," Wade said. "Okay."

They sat on the roof for a good while longer. Holding onto each other and ignoring the world circling around them. Everything was uncertain and they were treading into uncharted territory, but at least they'd tackle it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Rey's theme: https://youtu.be/65As1V0vQDM


End file.
